


Underneath The Pleats

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, The Robe™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Hux makes Kylo Ren wait.





	Underneath The Pleats

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD TO JUMP ON THE BANDWAGON OKAY
> 
> The kylux fandom never disappoints. One new piece of information about Hux and we're all going mad with fics and art and it's all brilliant. I know there's been loads of these sorts of fics so I'm sorry if you're annoyed that this is _another one_ but I couldn't help it.
> 
> So here. My contribution to the robe!Hux obsession! ❤️

If there's one thing Hux has learned in his short _working_ relationship with Kylo Ren, it's that he's an impatient man. 

Irritable, when kept waiting. Even the smallest of things, like a delay in the start of a meeting or the delivery of his meal, anything that means his time being wasted and Kylo's temper will be lost. And somehow, Hux has managed to get himself involved in Kylo's agenda. 

But Hux knows he has to get ready. 

He pauses for a moment, ensuring that Cardinal and his pathetic attempts at ruining Phasma's astute reputation have completely gone and the red-clad soldier isn't lingering outside his door. When he's sure that he's completely alone, Hux smirks and turns, ensuring that his black robe swishes behind him and the soft material brushes against the back of his bare legs, sending excitable jitters across his skin. 

Cardinal won't have noticed the little black bag on the table. It looks like a toiletry bag, used only to keep his travel soaps and deodorants in, but inside is where his preparations begin. He sits down on his couch and grabs the little bag, unzipping it with eager fingers, and pulls out his half-empty tube of lubricant, smiling when he absently notes its packaging is the same shade of icy blue as his couch. 

It's the small signs of order that sends a churning through his stomach and he knows he's in control. 

Ignoring his piqued arousal at the orderliness of all aspects of his life, Hux props himself up, sitting back amongst his luscious cushions with his legs raised and heels digging into the edge of the couch, knees open. With a quick squeeze of the tube, lube covers his fingers, warming them and slicking them, readying himself. 

The robe slides apart smoothly across his skin and reveals his nakedness, and his hardening cock. As he circles his puckering hole with his own fingers, Hux wonders what he would've done if Captain Cardinal had demanded to see him whilst he was preparing himself, fingering himself open, slicking himself up ready for whatever Kylo Ren chooses. Perhaps he would've continues to touch himself and have the Captain deliver his important news whilst watching him, maybe even invited him to have a little play for himself. 

" _Oh_ ," Hux breathes out quietly, thinking about how he'd certainly be 'prepared' for Kylo if Captain Cardinal had fucked him first. He'd be wet and loose, still coming down from his own orgasm and dizzy with pleasure whilst Cardinal moves out and Kylo steps up to slide into him, pushing the trooper's seed back inside. 

With a wet grip, Hux reaches for his little black bag and fishes around, finger grazing past contraceptive packets and cock rings to grab his dildo, peach and thick, veiny. He lubes it up with vigour after pushing it past his lips and sucking on it for a few seconds, only stopping when he imagines Kylo’s growing impatience as he waits in his own quarters for him, likely already in his domineering stance on the other side of the door, _waiting._

Feigning impatience to hurry himself at least a little, Hux shifts forwards though slips slightly on the silky material of his robe but manages to push the dildo into himself slowly, groaning as he’s breeched but unable to stop himself until he’s up to the hilt of the toy. Completely filled, completely aroused by the _obscene_ squelching sounds of the lube around the toy.

But there’s another sound, suddenly, that catches his attention and it’s a knock on the door. Three quick and harsh knocks, slightly muffled as though the visitor is wearing gloves—

_Kylo._

Obviously, Master Ren has grown tired of waiting.

Fixing himself, pulling the toy from his asshole and refastening his robe with the two thick ties, Hux saunters to the door as though he’s merely been watching the holonews, opening it with his lube-covered fingers to see Kylo Ren standing in his doorway.

“You are late,” Kylo says though it sounds angry through his helmet, but Hux watches his head tip and obviously taking in his dressed-down appearance.  

“I had another matter to deal with. My schedule may _mainly_ focuses on you but I am still General with duties.”

Hux imagines Kylo raising his eyebrows but the Knight merely steps past him and into his quarters before he can be invited, and Hux has no doubt that Kylo is aware of how much his abruptness irritates him. Nevertheless, Hux closes the door, locking it for good measure, and swishes back to the couch with the intention to drape himself across it but he’s intercepted, Kylo’s hand on his forearm.

“I’ve never seen you like this before.” Kylo’s voice is low, as though he’s attempting to whisper but the mask is stopping him. “This… _unprofessional._ ”

The hand on Hux’s arm slides up it as though appreciating the material, or imagining what’s underneath it.

“I’ve never been late,” Hux comments. “Thus, you’ve never needed to see my resting robe.”

“ _Resting robe_? It looks as though you do _more_ in it than rest, Hux.”

Kylo’s hand slips underneath Hux’s robe whilst the Force unfastens the tie as though they’re real fingers, opening it to allow a streak of Hux’s pale skin on show, from his clavicle and down the centre of his chest, past his swelled cock and to his calves and feet. A frame of his ivory body against the stark blackness of his robe; light and dark, an inner conflict of Kylo’s that Hux is _much_ too happy to use in any capacity.

“Impatience will get you nowhere, Kylo Ren,” Hux says, suppressing a moan when Kylo’s gloves hand roams his chest and the cold front of his mask nudges against his cheek.

“Impatience is what’s had you under my thumb for this long.” Kylo steps back as he reaches up to unclasp his helmet, pulling it off and away in one sleek movement, hair falling back into place without effort. Hux hides his fascination with a scowl. “And it’s the reason why you prepare yourself for me. _Armitage._ ”

Hux leaps forward, taking Kylo’s lips into a fervent kiss, subconsciously bucking his cock against the front of Kylo’s tunic in search of a finish to the job he started before, but Kylo is already pushing Hux backwards towards the couch, and Hux silently wishes its ice blue hue would cool some of the burning on his skin.

“How far along did you get?” With a gloved hand on Hux’s chest, Kylo pushes Hux down until he’s sitting on the couch, robe slipping down off his shoulders.

“The toy,” Hux replies, glancing to where the dildo sits on the table, dripping lube onto its dark surface.

“I see,” Kylo raises and eyebrow, pulling his gloves off with his teeth. Slowly, he moves his hand to Hux’s underneath, who immediately understands the _inspection_ and reclines, allowing Kylo’s fingers to feel around his hole. “So. Not only did you make me wait but you also neglected your preparations.”

“I had other business,” Hux repeats angrily through gritted teeth but his cold demeanour is soon lost when Kylo’s fingers breach him, arching into his walls, making him yell. “ _Brute.”_

“Turn around,” Kylo orders, and Hux wonders when his private life became so different from his working life.

He kneels, elbows resting on the back of the couch, but when he begins to disrobe, there’s a sharp slap to his ass.

“ _Ren!_ ”

“Leave it on,” Kylo whispers, coming up behind Hux to bite his ear, pulling at it until the tip goes red and Hux is _blushing_ with irritation. Still, he pulls his robe back around himself and it drapes over his back like a dark waterfall, cascading over his curves and only adding to the sensations that are already crawling over his skin from being in Kylo’s dazzling proximity.

The robe is moved, rucking up into creases on his lower back when Kylo _obviously_ wants his ass exposed, though the sleek material creates a frame-like appearance around his cheeks. Hux wishes he could see how good he looks.

“I could get your datapad,” Kylo teases, grabbing a chunk of the soft flesh of Hux’s ass cheek. “Take a photo.”

“I think not,” Hux replies. “And keep out of my head. Menace. Just get on with it. I still have work to do after this— _ah!”_

Kylo’s impatience strikes again only, this time, it’s caused him to part Hux’s ass cheeks to enable him to swipe his tongue across Hux’s hole, lapping at the lube that’s still dripping out and sucking at any part he can get. The General arches his back, clenching and unclenching around Kylo’s invading tongue and unable to stop himself from gasping, even rocking back to writhe on Kylo’s tongue, but Kylo is clearly just encourage by such a filthy reaction because he merely presses deeper.

“I’m ready,” Hux gasps, head hanging between his shoulders. “I’m ready for you, Ren. Oh, you bastard—”

“If you’d readied yourself properly, you’d be sitting on my cock now,” Kylo licks his lips. “You’re ready when I say you’re ready.”

Kylo’s fingers dig possessively into Hux’s thigh as he pushes in again and again, licking and breathing heavily against the tight muscle of Hux’s hole until he’s shuddering, looking back over his shoulder with pleading eyes.

“Ren, I’m losing my sanity. _Hurry up.”_

But to Hux’s surprise, instead of a scold, Kylo chuckles.

“ _Now_ who doesn’t like to be kept waiting?”

Regardless of his attitude, it seems, Kylo stands and Hux turns back around, readjusting his knees so they’re slightly further apart, straining himself even more, but freezes in place when the tip of Kylo’s cock is suddenly against his entrance, pushing in slowly.

“Oh. Gods…” Hux’s fingers grip the back of the couch until he’s white-knuckled. “More.”

“ _Impatient,”_ Kylo whispers, sliding his hands over the silky robe, massaging its softness against Hux’s back as he pushes his cock further and further in until Hux exhales in a shuddering breath.

“I’m only impatient when it comes to _you_ not delivering your end of the deal,” Hux says, trying his very best to keep his voice steady.

“As am I,” Kylo replies. He begins to thrust at a strong pace to the point where Hux is a little worried that the couch is going to rock. “You’re to prepare yourself for me when I request it and escort yourself to my quarters promptly, ready and _open_ for me. In turn, I _fuck_ you properly and cooperate with you on the bridge. You decided to be late today. Therefore, I’m _here_.”

Hux rolls his eyes, cursing Kylo in his mind, though when there’s a sudden and hard thrust forward, he suspects his disdain may have been caught.

“Well— _oh, fuck, ah!_ —you’ve had a treat by seeing my robe.”

Kylo hums, and Hux imagines him smiling. His hands slide underneath Hux to his stomach, pushing on him to guide him backwards and upwards until Hux is almost sitting in Kylo’s lap, though the knight remains standing, hunched over to accommodate their new position. Hux rides Kylo as best as he can, lifting himself on and off his cock whilst Kylo smooths his hands up and down Hux’s chest through the silk of the robe, rubbing his nipples to hardness.

“Maybe I should request you wear this more often,” Kylo says, breath warm on Hux’s ear, though the hitches in his tone tell Hux that his climax is drawing near. “Imagine you in command wearing nothing but your robe. Barefoot on the bridge, cock hanging between your legs underneath the silk, perhaps my seed dripping down your covered thighs.”

And for a brief second, Hux wants to agree. He could make the cuddliest pyjamas look like uniform so adorning his favourite black robe in front of his officers wouldn’t be an issue. He’d still control the room, have everyone’s attention, be the man his father wished _he_ could have been; all done in a silk robe. _Effortlessly._

Hux seats himself fully on Kylo’s cock and clenches, fluttering his entrance around it, and only a few moments later, Kylo’s hips are bucking furiously as he comes, overcome by his orgasm to the point where Hux thinks he’s gone _feral,_ grunting and digging his nails into the exposed skin of Hux’s chest where the robe has parted. Hux brings himself to his climax with a few quick strokes of his cock, lathering the back of his blue couch with his own seed, silently annoyed with himself when he sees the mess on it, and the mess on his robe.

Feeling Kylo’s chest heaving against his back, Hux smirks as he pulls himself off Kylo’s cock and flops down onto the couch, draping himself across the cushions. He looks down at himself, admiring the way his chest blushes against the soft black of his robe, and wonders something about Kylo.

“Ren,” Hux says, stroking his hand up Kylo’s thigh once he’s sat down beside him. “What would you say to my offer of buying _you_ one of these robes?”

Kylo hums inquisitively and slides his hand up the material as though curious, as though he’s never felt it before. Hux knows he’s merely looking for an extra grope.

 “I’d like that. _Very much.”_

As he watches Kylo’s dark eyes sparkle with infinite possibility, Hux knows he’ll have to make plans to travel planetside soon to acquire another black robe.

After all, Kylo Ren doesn’t like to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I am _so_ going to completely overuse that line!!
> 
> thank you for reading! my tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
